


Seventeen Nights

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: More than two weeks of backroad travel has left the ikkou in need of space… of different sorts.





	Seventeen Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thooluu for the 2016 Yuletide Smut exchange

Tonight was the night, Goku thought.

After two solid weeks of trekking through the mountains, battling youkai and sleeping rough, they had finally reached a real town. More like a resort, really, with several inns, a couple of actual hotels and a bunch of restaurants and bars. Hakkai pointed out that the nicest of the hotels had its own hot springs, and in two minutes they were following Sanzo into the fancy lobby. The desk agent’s eyebrow twitched at the sight of their grubby clothes and road-worn rucksacks, but Sanzo produced the gold card with a flourish, and the guy’s expression lightened immediately.

“Four rooms, two smoking,” Sanzo said, slapping the gold card on the reception desk. The agent did a quick scan of the book in front of him and frowned.

“We do have four single rooms available, but only one allows smoking, and I’m afraid they’re not on the same floor,” he said. “Will that be a problem, sir?”

Sanzo snorted. “The opposite,” he said. “I’ll take the smoking room.”

“Fucking shitty selfish monk,” Gojyo muttered before addressing the agent. “Mister, I don’t care where you stick me, as long as the place has a big bed and no curfew.”

“I am fine with whatever accommodations are available.” Hakkai’s smile was tighter than usual. Goku knew that as patient as Hakkai could be, even he was at his limit after the past few days of hard travel and constant fighting.

Gojyo grabbed the key the agent offered and swung his rucksack over his shoulder. “I’m off to shower, eat, drink and get laid,” he said, holding a hand up as he walked away. “See you dicks tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Hakkai said as the agent handed him a room key. “Are the baths open right now?”

“Yes sir, they close between 5am and 10am for cleaning, but you can use them any other time you would like.”

“Wonderful.” Hakkai glanced at his two remaining companions. “Sanzo, would you like us to meet later for dinner?”

“Fuck no.” Sanzo was glowering at the ‘NO SMOKING’ sign behind the agent’s head. “Charge whatever you want to my room. I don’t want to see you bastards until tomorrow.”

Hakkai looked relieved. “Have a lovely evening, then,” he said, giving Sanzo a little bow before departing. Goku looked at his own key and glanced over at Sanzo.

“I can really get whatever I want for dinner?” he asked. “Like, room service and stuff?”

“That’s what I said.” Sanzo handed his rucksack to the bellhop, and as they headed for the elevators, Sanzo’s shoulder brushed Goku’s, and he said in a low voice –

“Take a bath, monkey.”

It took every bit of self-control Goku had not to grin. Oh yeah, it was definitely gonna be tonight.

***

After 16 days of mountain climbing, 17 nights of sleeping on rocks, hundreds of hours of kappa-and-monkey squabbling, thousands of minutes of youkai attacks and millions of seconds without one moment of fucking peace and quiet, Sanzo had never been happier to see a proper town in his life. It looked like one of those tacky resort places, which meant plenty of hotels, which meant separate rooms for the first time in weeks. It was almost enough to make Sanzo offer a prayer of thanks to the thrice-damned gods that had sent them on this endless journey West.

“How lovely.” Hakkai gestured down the street toward a gaudy set of buildings painted in various shades of aqua and teal. “That hotel has its own hot springs.”

It took less than a second for Sanzo to decide. “We’re staying there,” he said.

“As you wish,” Hakkai said, flashing Sanzo his first genuine smile in days.

“Wow, seriously?” Sanzo gritted his teeth as Goku’s bouncing shook the Jeep. “Awesome!”

Gojyo sucked on one of his cheapass cigarettes and blew the foul smoke directly at Sanzo. “It had better have smoking rooms,” he said.

Sanzo pulled his gun out of his sleeve just enough to make it visible to Gojyo. “If I kill you here you don’t have to worry about where you can smoke.”

“Bring it, you fucking baldheaded prick --”

Hakkai interrupted with a cheerful, “We’re here!” He put Jeep into park and patted the dashboard. “Thank you for your hard work, Jeep. I’ll come get you if the hotel allows pets, all right?”

“Kyuu!”

It was a mark of how thoroughly Sanzo was done with the lot of them that he carried his own bag into the hotel, too impatient to wait for some hotel flunky to greet them. He strode up to the registration desk, saw the wrinkle of the clerk’s nose, and immediately produced the gold card. Ah, that smoothed the way, Sanzo thought, as the clerk’s expression changed to one of fawning attention.

“I’d like four rooms, two smoking, if you have them,” Sanzo said, placing the card on the desk.

“Of course, right away, sir!” The clerk ran a finger over the register and frowned. Sanzo braced himself for ‘there is only one room available’ or worse, ‘only one room and it’s nonsmoking’. Instead, the clerk apologetically explained that while he did have four rooms available, they were on different floors, and only one of them was a smoking room.

Perhaps the gods weren’t as intent on fucking with him as Sanzo had believed. “That will be fine,” Sanzo said. He took the key to the smoking room for himself -- take that, kappa, he thought with a mental smirk, as Gojyo swore and sputtered behind him. Sanzo chose to ignore him. He’d wasted too many minutes on that fuckhead already. Hakkai made some polite overture about dinner, and looked relieved when Sanzo told him he was on his own.

That left the monkey. His eyes had that greedy, pleading glow they got when the promise of large amounts of food was dangled in front of him. “Whatever I want, really? Like room service?” Goku asked.

Fuck room service, Sanzo thought. As usual, the damned chimp was letting his stomach cloud his priorities. It was time to give him a reminder. As Sanzo followed the bellhop toward the elevator, he deliberately let his shoulder brush Goku’s, and pitched his voice so only Goku would hear –

“Take a bath, monkey.”

Goku kept his expression neutral, but his greedy eyes took on a different, sharper gleam. Message received, Sanzo thought.

Seventeen fucking nights since he’d had Goku in his bed. He’d be damned if it would become eighteen.

***

Goku hadn’t expected getting a bath to take so long. On his way down to the spa he ran into Hakkai and Jeep coming back from shopping, and Hakkai was juggling so many bags that Goku immediately offered to help carry them back to Hakkai’s room. As thanks, Hakkai insisted on making Goku tea, and the sight of the sweet bean cakes Hakkai unpacked to go with the tea were too tempting for Goku to pass up.

After finishing the tea and helping Hakkai put the parcels in order, Goku went back down to the baths, where he scrubbed down thoroughly and dumped bucketsful of water over himself until the water ran clear. He headed outside for a quick soak and found Gojyo lounging in the pool, so they ended up chatting and sparring with each other for awhile. When they weren’t fighting for space for hours in the back of Jeep, it was easier for Goku to enjoy Gojyo’s company. The feeling appeared to be mutual, because Gojyo invited Goku to go out for dinner as they were leaving the hot springs.

“Nah, I’m stayin’ in,” Goku said, trying for a casual tone. “Sanzo said to get whatever I want, so I’m orderin’ everything off the room service menu.”

“Nice,” Gojyo said with a chuckle. “Maybe I should join you instead. The two of us could do some serious damage to Baldy’s gold card.”

Well, shit. Goku wracked his brain for way to discourage Gojyo without raising the kappa’s suspicions. Luckily, there was no need. “But that would deprive the ladies of this town of my charming company,” Gojyo added. “Enjoy your feast, kid – see you in the morning.”

“Yeah, have fun,” Goku said. He waved as Gojyo disappeared around the corner, then practically bolted for the elevators. Unfortunately, he bumped into a girl carrying a stack of towels, and she dropped them on the floor, so he felt obligated to help her pick them up, refold and restack them. She seemed to be having trouble handling the load, so Goku offered to take them for her, and she accepted eagerly. As he followed the girl back to the spa, Goku recalled Sanzo’s shoulder brushing his and bit his lip. He hoped Sanzo wasn’t getting impatient.

***

Sanzo leaned back in his chair and turned the page of the newspaper he was reading. Attempting to read, more like – he hadn’t been able to concentrate for a good 20 minutes because he was too busy wondering where the fuck Goku was. Had he drowned in the bath? Fallen face-first into a buffet table? Forgotten the room number?

After trying and failing to read the same sentence for the third time, Sanzo cursed and threw the paper onto the table. The whole situation was pissing him off. Before this fucking fool’s errand Sanzo had gone years without sex, couldn’t even remember the last time he had masturbated. Then months on the road, piled into too-close quarters with a monkey who was fast growing into an infuriatingly attractive man, had ignited a spark that no amount of cursing or drinking could douse. Sanzo thought back to that first night, the two of them entangled in a bed barely big enough for one, pleasuring each other in ways that were awkward and messy and unbelievably satisfying. There had been many such nights since, but always infrequent and never enough.

And now he had a hard-on. “Fuck,” Sanzo snapped, pushing back the chair so hard it nearly toppled over. He was going to find the monkey and slap him senseless for putting him in this condition. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, there was a knock. Sanzo opened the door to find Goku standing there with red cheeks and a worried expression.

“Sanzo, ‘m sorry it took so long, you wouldn’t believe all the stuff – ”

Sanzo grabbed a handful of Goku’s shirt and yanked him into the room, slammed the door, pushed Goku back against the door and crushed their mouths together. Goku pushed back, teeth grazing the inside of Sanzo’s upper lip as he pressed their bodies closer together. Sanzo’s breath caught at the memory of those past 16 days and 17 nights, of brief touches of hands and limbs while exiting Jeep or setting up camp, of glimpses of tanned skin while washing in cold streams, of frustrated longing for just a few minutes to relieve the tension drawn taut between them.

Now those minutes were here, and Sanzo planned to make good use of them. “Clothes off,” he panted as Goku pressed open-mouthed kisses along his throat.

Sanzo could feel Goku’s chuckle against his skin. “You were impatient,” he said smugly, and Sanzo pinched his ear.

“Little shit,” he growled. “You’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

It took a few seconds for Goku to strip off his shorts and shirt, and several more to divest Sanzo of his shirt, arm warmers and jeans. Goku started to drop to his knees, but Sanzo grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

“Face down on the bed,” he ordered, and Goku’s grin threatened to split his face in two.

It was rare for Sanzo to top – partly because he was lazy, mostly because Goku gave mind-blowingly good head. But after 17 nights of deprivation, there was no way Sanzo was not fucking Goku until they were both senselessly, deliriously spent. The prep went quickly; Goku was the impatient one now, pushing back against Sanzo’s penetrating fingers with low, needy grunts.

“C’mon, Sanzo,” Goku growled, and Sanzo thrust into him until he was balls-deep and groaning with pleasure. It was all so good -- the deep burn, the sweet ache, that moment just before release when every cell of his body seemed to quiver in time. Goku muffled his ecstatic screams in the pillow, and Sanzo clenched his teeth against his own climatic cry. The world went white and still for a few precious moments as Sanzo pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Goku, who rolled over to face Sanzo, face flushed and beaming.

“That was fucking amazing,” Goku said.

“Or amazing fucking,” Sanzo replied dryly, sending Goku into a fit of snorting giggles. As always after sex, Sanzo found himself craving a cigarette, but it seemed like a lot of effort to get up and pull his pack out of his jeans. Much better to lie here and enjoy the languid afterglow, to lean in to Goku and exchange slow, lazy kisses, to drift off to sleep for an hour or two, then wake again to take their fill of each other while time allowed.

“Sanzo?” Goku’s voice was heavy with sleep.

“Mm?”

“Let’s not go 17 nights again, OK?”

“Fucking right.”


End file.
